Hidden Markings
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Chase Davenport was a typical nerdy 16 year old. One night a school field trip changes his life forever. He becomes a different person. A lot more aggressive and darker. He tries to adjust to his new abilities, while threats come to Mission Creek and threatens everyone he loves. With his best friends who don't know his secret, there's nothing that Chase can't do. Sry bout summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new story that I am working on and I hope that you like it. I've been thinking about this for a very long time. But yeah here is Hidden Markings! My sister came up with the name. So yeah here we go!**

Chase Davenport was an ordinary guy. A shy,nerdy, but kind 16 year old. But that all changes at a school camping trip that he will remember forever.

* * *

Chase wakes up and gets out of bed. He is so excited for today. Because today the school is going on a camping trip and he loves camping. He gets dressed. He wears a blue plaid shirt and buttons it up all the way. He then puts on a pair of blue jeans and some grey sneakers. Chase then gets his glasses and puts them on. He gets his inhaler out. Chase has asthma, so he needs his inhaler to help him breathe a little better. He is greeted by his father Donald Davenport, and his mother Ellen Davenport. His brother, Marcus is also downstairs. They are all downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning everybody!" Everyone all smiles at him and hugged him.

"Are you ready for school honey?" His mother asks him. He smiles and nods.

"You're such a nerd." His older brother Marcus says. Chase just rolls his eyes.

"Marcus stop or you're grounded" Marcus just looked at him.

"I was just joking dad. Damn." Marcus puts his cereal away. Chase just has some eggs and toast. Chase is a vegetarian. He eats his breakfast and gets his permission slip.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. But i'll be late for school and I've always had a perfect attendance record." Chase says goodbye to his parents and walks out the door. He was walking to school and a car comes up next to him.

"Yo dude. Did you think I was gonna let you walk to school?" Adam Henderson, Chase's best friend since pre-school said. Chase smiles and just laughs and gets in the car.

"No.I was getting a head start" Chase laughs and buckles his seat belt. Adam is a year older than him. He's an athlete, but he is always there for his friends. He's not like the other jocks who don't give a shit about anything.

"So looking forward to this trip?" Chase asks. Adam just shrugs.

"There's going to be no signal Chase! I need my phone and the internet! What am I going to do? How did people live back then?" Chase just playfully rolls his eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Adam tries to glare at him but him and Chase just end up laughing.

"I know. But seriously. What am I gonna do?"

"You sound like Bree dude." Adam just fake gasps. He pulls in the parking lot and they get out. Chase gets his backpack and puts both straps on his shoulders. As soon as Chase walks in, he is shoved into a locker.

"Move it nerd!" Trent, the school bully and the most popular guy in school pushed Chase. Everyone just laughed except for Adam. Adam goes and helps him up.

"Are you okay?" Chase just nods and gets up. Adam gets pissed off.

"This has gone on long enough." Chase grabs his shoulders and pulls him back.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks. He fears of Adam getting hurt and he doesn't want conflict.

"This has gone on long enough! You're not a punching bag for him!" Adam tries to get Chase out of the way but Chase begs him.

"Please Adam. I don't want you to get involved." Adam sighs and nods.

''Hey guys!" A cheerful female voice said. Adam and Chase look to see their girl best friend Bree Watson.

"Hey Bree." Chase has had a crush on Bree for a very long time. He's been so shy to ask her out.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Chase asks. Bree shrugs.

"Really? Am I the only one who's excited about this trip?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much. Because you're a nerd." Adam and Bree said at the same time. Bree laughs and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We're joking. And yes we are excited for the trip." Chase nods. They all walk to class and wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

-Time skip-

Adam,Bree, and Chase walk out of class.

"Did you see her face?!" Chase was laughing.

"Well she obviously didn't like you correcting the answers." Adam says.

"Yeah well not all of us have a brain like yours." Bree says.

"But you do have beauty like you" Chase says and Bree blushed. Adam fake gags.

"Okay lovebirds. I'm about to throw up." They just laugh and leave. All of them get on the bus and sit together.

"So what did you pack?" Bree asks.

"Well a lot of insect repellent, um tent, my inhaler, and a book." Chase says.

"That's important. Can't forget your inhaler. Well I brought my brush,my perfume, my phone, my laptop, and makeup." Bree says.

"Bree. We're only going to be there for one night. You don't need that much stuff." Adam says.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Bree pulls out his phone,laptop, cologne, and football.

"Point taken." Chase just laughs and they all just sit and relax. Adam puts his earphones in and listens to music. Bree falls asleep and her head ends up on Chase's shoulder. Chase notices and smiles and blushes. Adam taps Chase on the shoulder and he gives him a thumbs up. Chase just playfully rolls his eyes at him.

* * *

The bus stopped and everyone started to wake up and stretch. Chase tapped Bree and she woke up.

"Are we here?" She nodded and he grabbed his bag. Everyone goes outside and Chase smells the air.

''Ahh. The smell of nature." Bree playfully rolled her eyes. Adam,Bree, and Chase found a spot and they all set their tents up.

"I can't take it! I need wi-fi! I'm going insane!" Adam said. Chase just laughed.

"We've only been here for a minute Adam." Bree laughs as well.

"How can you like camping?" Adam asks. Chase always just liked helping the environment.

''Because it involves coming at one with nature." They sit on a log and Chase gets his lunch out. It was a turkey sandwich with a vegetarian hot dog.

"Look what the nerd has here." Trent comes up to Chase and smacks his sandwich on the ground. Chase just sits there.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Adam said. Adam was taller than Trent. Trent just glared at Adam.

''This isn't over Davenport" Trent walked away and Adam sat back down.

''You didn't have to do that."Chase says. Chase eats his hot dog.

"Yeah I did Chase. He threw your sandwich on the ground."

"Thanks Adam." Bree gave Chase her half of a sandwich that she brought.

"Thanks Bree."She smiles. He eats it and finishes it.

"How was I lucky to have best friends like you?" Adam and Bree smile.

"I don't know. But what we do know is that we are always going to be by your side." Chase smiles and he hugs them.

"What would I do without you guys?" He asks. Adam just chuckles and ruffles Chase's hair.

"Probably crash and burn." Chase just laughs and he gets his stuff up. Adam was having trouble and his tent didn't look like a tent.

"Having trouble there?" Chase asks and laughs. Adam nods and laughs to.

"This is hard! How do people put this thing up?" He asks.

"There's a thing called instructions." Adam just looked at Chase and facepalmed.

"I am so stupid." Chase just laughs and Adam pretends to be offended.

"Well! Now I see how you feel about me!" Chase just continues laughing.

They got the tent up and Adam sighs.

"Thanks dude. That would've taken forever."

"It was no problem. It's what I do." Adam and Chase just laugh. Everyone gathered around the campfire and roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories. Bree and Chase sat next to each other and they were just blushing and laughing. Chase moved his hand into hers and she noticed this. She looked down and then at Chase and just smiled. Bree put her head on his shoulder and Adam looks at them and gives Chase a thumbs up. Chase playfully rolls his eyes. After everyone got up, Bree and Chase stayed behind.

"I know I joked about not having a good time. But i'm having fun." Bree said and smiles. Chase grabs her hand.

"I'm having fun because i'm with you." Bree blushes and then kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Chase nodded and let go of Bree's hand. Bree walked back to her tent and blushed. Chase went in his tent and saw Adam.

"So how are the two lovebirds?" Chase just playfully shoved him.

"Shut up. I haven't asked her out yet." Adam looked at him.

"Well hurry up dude. You can ask her tomorrow." Chase nods.

"I will.I'm nervous and excited at the same time." Adam yawned.

''I'm gonna crash. Night dude." He went and fell asleep. Chase chuckled and went in his sleeping bag. He took his glasses off and went to sleep.

* * *

It was 2AM. Chase heard a noise and immediately woke up. He put his glasses on and shook Adam.

"Adam. Did you hear that?" But Adam kept snoring and turned to his side. Chase rolled his eyes and got his flashlight out. He got out of his tent and started to head straight for the woods. As he was about to leave, he thought he heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Chase said. He moved his flashlight around and saw nothing. He started running when he heard growling. He stopped to get his inhaler out and use it. He tried to keep going, but he tripped over a ledge and lost his inhaler. He started to look for it, when he heard howling. When he turned around, he felt something sharp at his side and back. He started to scream. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of his name being called before collapsing.

* * *

Bree was asleep in her tent. Thinking about how her and Chase had a special moment tonight. She really wants to go out with him. She was sharing a tent with her stepbrother, Leo Dooley. She was about to go to sleep, when she heard screaming. She quickly got out of her tent, and so did everyone else. Wait a minute. She knew that voice anywhere.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled. She grabbed a flashlight and started running towards Chase's screaming. But it stopped. She froze in her tracks thinking that it's bad if he stopped screaming. She decided to shake off that fear, and continued running. She then started to walk and her flashlight was on Chase.

"OH MY GOD!" She ran to Chase and shook him.

"Chase? Chase?"She then started crying and took him back to camp.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Everyone got out of their tents and saw Chase. Everyone gasped and just stood there.

"Why the fuck are you just standing there?! Call for help!" She turns back to Chase and sees blood on the side of his shirt. She lifts up his shirt and sees a huge bite mark on his side. Adam comes up behind her.

"Oh my god." He then starts to cry. One of the students came.

''There's no signal" Bree looked up and glared. She grabbed their shirt.

"I don't give a shit if there's no signal! Go somewhere where it does!" She let go of the kid's shirt and goes back to Chase. She checks his pulse.

"It's okay Chase. You're gonna be fine." Adam checks Chase and holds his hand.

''Don't worry buddy. Bree and I won't leave your side." 5 minutes later an ambulance came and took Chase on a stretcher.

"Are you related to Chase Davenport?"

"No. But were his best friends" The paramedic guy nodded and let Adam and Bree on. They held Chase's hand through the whole ride.

* * *

Marcus was in his room just rocking out to his music and then he gets a phone call.

"Hello?" He hears sniffling on the other end of the phone.

"M-Marcus?" A female voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Bree? What happened?" Marcus sits up on his bed and is waiting to hear from Bree.

"C-Chase was a-attacked by an a-animal." Marcus hears Bree just sobbing on the other end and he puts his hand on his face.

" Bree. Mom,Dad, and I will be right there." He hangs up the phone and he squeezes it in his hand. He then goes downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" They turn and look at him and they see the sniffles in his face.

"Marcus sweetie? What's wrong?" His mother asks. Marcus hesitates to say.

"Bree called. S-she said that Chase w-was a-attacked." Donald and Ellen collapse on the floor.

"Well why are we standing here?" Donald says. He grabs his keys and everyone gets in the car. He was going so fast that he didn't even care if he got pulled over. Within 5 minutes, they ended up at the hospital.

"Chase Davenport." Ellen says. The nurse nodded and gave them each a pass.

"Room 325" They all got their passes and went to find Chase. As soon as they found Chase's room, they saw Chase on the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Marcus goes up to his brother and starts crying.

"Chase?" His voice cracked. He looked at Bree and Adam and went over to them.

"What happened?" He look at each other and Bree speaks up.

"I heard screaming. I went to check it and then..." Bree choked and started to sob. Ellen grabbed Bree's hands.

''Sweetie it's okay. You can tell us." Then Bree quickly wipes her tears.

"Then Chase's side had a huge bite mark."Ellen,Donald, and Marcus were shocked. They all just collapsed.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Marcus asked. Bree shook her head no.

"He will be fine. I believe it." His mother Ellen said. The doctor comes in and they all look at him.

"You must be Chase Davenport's family." They all nod. The doctor goes over to Chase's bed.

"Will he be okay?" Bree asks. She holds Chase's hands.

"Well he's gonna need stitches, and he has a couple of bruises on his arm. He will need a bandage for his side. But he will be fine and well." Everyone sighs. Nurses come in and politely asks everyone to wait a couple of hours so they can stitch Chase up. Bree kisses Chase's hand and she leaves.

* * *

Chase felt different. He didn't know why. He doesn't know where he is, or how he got there. He felt something sharp in his neck. He started to wake up and he saw a bunch of people in white coats with masks on their faces.

"He's waking up! Quick more anesthesia!" One of them said.( **Does anesthesia knock you out? I don't think so but i'm doing it so yeah** ) Chase was confused for a second, but then he relaxed. He knows that he's in a hospital but he doesn't know why. The last thing that he remembers is being in the woods and something jumping out at him. It's weird. It's like he could hear so clearly and he's still awake. He knows that something's happening to him and he should be unconscious, but he's not. He hears voices.

"He should be fine now. His stitches covered up his back and we bandaged his side." He heard a... doctor? Talking to someone.

''Thank you so much. Do you know when he will wake up?" He heard a female voice. Wait. He knows that voice anywhere. That's Bree!

"Well he should wake up tonight or tomorrow. That depends." Chase heard sighs of relief.

"Thank you Doctor. We'll let you know."He then heard footsteps and the door closing. He then felt something on his hand.

"Hey Chase. The doctor said you should wake up soon!" Chase heard Bree say. So he attempts to open his eyes. But he couldn't for some reason.

"Let's not rush. He will wake up." Chase heard his dad say. He heard scuffling and he realized that everyone sat down. He still felt a warm tingly soft object in his hand. That made him feel safe and sound.

* * *

It is currently 8AM and Chase is still asleep. Bree was awake and remembered that she called out of school so she could help Chase. Adam and Leo went to school. But she stayed so she could be there when Chase wakes up. She realizes that she hasn't let go of Chase's hand. As she let go of his hand, his hand went back on top of hers. She gasped and looked down. She looked at Chase who seems to be struggling to wake up.

''Come on Chase. You can do it." Hearing her voice motivated him and he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey Chase." She smiles. He looks up at her and he smiles back.

"Hey Bree." He says in a raspy voice from sleeping for a while.

"How are you feeling?" He continues to look at her and he just smiles.

"Sore. But i'm okay." She smiles and kisses his hand. He blushes and turns his head.

"Do you remember anything?" He squints his eyes. As if he's trying to remember.

"A little. I remember going into the woods because I heard something. Then I blacked out." Bree sighed. Who would want to remember being attacked?

"When can I leave?" Chase asks. Bree smiled seeing how well that he looks.

"Today. They checked you out. As long as you clean your stitches, your good to go." Chase smiled and Bree couldn't help but blush at that.

"Well. That's good. Were you here all night?" Bree nods and Chase looked concerned.

"Don't you have school? Why aren't you in school?" Bree thinks it's sweet that Chase is concerned for her. But she's fine.

"I couldn't just let you wake up with no one. I volunteered to stay here." Chase smiles tiredly and he lays back down.

"Are you hungry?" He nods and Bree goes to the cafeteria to get some food. Chase was kind of squirming in bed and he didn't know why. Bree came back with sandwiches, some water, and a chocolate bar for her.

"No Chase. The sandwich and water are for you. The chocolate is for me." She said when she saw Chase going for the bar. Chase pouts but he eats the sandwich. It tasted weird. He didn't know why he couldn't really taste the flavor. That's never happened to him before. Normally he's okay with eating sandwiches. Bree is eating chocolate when she notices Chase making a weird face.

"Is everything okay?" He looks up and shrugs.

"The sandwich tastes weird. I don't know if it's me or the sandwich but it tastes weird." Bree takes Chase's sandwich and has a bite.

"It tastes fine to me. It's probably just an affect from waking up." Chase thought about it. It felt different. Like it was something more than that. He shook the feeling off.

"Maybe you're right. I'm ready to go." Bree laughs and stops him.

''Hang on Chase. You need to get dressed and then a parent has to sign you out and pick you up." Chase pouted but then did what he was told.

"Fine. But did you bring my glasses?" Bree nodded and she gave him his glasses. Chase had already gotten his clothes on. As soon as he put on his glasses, he knew something was wrong.

"Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked. She was concerned. He couldn't see! It was really blurry. He put his glasses down and it was clear. He put his glasses back on and it was blurry. He could suddenly see without his glasses. When did that happen?

"Yeah i'm okay Bree. Just thought I saw something that's all." He didn't want to worry her.

"Okay. Well you're dad just called me said that he's here and he just signed you out." Chase nodded and then he leaves with Bree. He gets in his dad's car and he just starts zoning out. He felt so different when he woke up. Like he could smell better and hear things clearly. He shakes the thought away. No. He's just imagining things.

"Alright. We're home!" He heard his dad say. Bree helped him out and they went inside. The minute Chase walked in, he was greeted by a whole lot of hugs. He hugged everyone back.

"Whoa. Okay." Marcus, his mom, and Adam all pulled away and his mother hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She smiles at him and puts her hand on his cheek and starts to cry.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you." Chase smiles and hugs her back.

"Well i'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She smiles and then hugs him.

"I made dinner. It's spaghetti with no meatballs." Chase chuckles.

"I'll go wash my hands before I eat." Everyone nodded. Chase went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He looked up in the mirror and he freaked out. His eyes were yellow! He tripped back in the wall and he hit his head. No. He's imagining things. Chase heard banging on the wall. The yellow wouldn't go away.

''Chase!" He couldn't let his family see. He put his hands on his face and tried to wash it off. The door flies open and everyone is in the bathroom. Chase is on the floor with his hands on his face.

"Chase! Sweetie! What happened? Are you alright?" They tried to take his hands off his face, but he isn't letting them.

"I'm fine. Just got a headache that's all" But Chase wouldn't let his hands off his face.

"Chase. Why won't you take your hands off your face?" Marcus asks. Chase doesn't want his family to see his eyes.

"Are you getting a fever?" Ellen managed to get Chase's hands off his face and they didn't react.

"You're not warm. I guess the headache passed." Chase was confused a little but he nodded.

"Yeah. It did. Sorry for scaring you guys." Donald came and hugged him.

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault." Chase smiled. That made him feel a little better. Everyone stood up.

"Get cleaned up and dinner is waiting for you." Chase nodded and his family left. He got up and saw himself in the mirror. His eyes were back to normal. He was probably imagining it. Chase went downstairs and his family was at the table. He sat down and he started eating.  
"Feel better Chase?" He nodded and everyone kept eating. After everyone was done, they all put their plates in the sink and they all went to their rooms. Chase was reading a book and he started to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Chase was running and running. But the thing is, he was running faster than he ever ran. He could see everything so clearly and smell stuff as well. He just kept running feeling so alive and so good then he has ever felt in a long time. He stopped and stared at the full moon. It felt calm in a way. It was so calming, standing under the full moon. He closed his eyes and relaxed. That's when he noticed. His hands were starting to change. His nails got longer and he started getting hairier. But he wasn't scared. His eyes turned yellow and his body started changing. He wasn't phased and didn't flinch. It was sort of natural to him. He started howling. Feeling at one with the moon and nature._

Chase woke up sweating. He looked at himself and he saw that his hands were normal. He saw that his book was on his chest and he put it down. He put the covers over himself and went to sleep. Chase didn't know why he had that dream. Or what it was about. But whatever it was, he needed to know what was happening to him. Before it goes out of control.

 **Whoa! Holy shit that was long! Longer than any chapter or story i've ever done! I hope you liked it! Yeah I don't know why but this was always a story I wanted to do with Chase. Now I have! I know in most shows or stories the main character gets bitten and bandage it and they don't make a big deal. But I wanted to change it up a bit and actually have Chase get it treated. I hope that's okay. Anyway hope you like this story. Plenty more to come in the future! Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating this story in a while! But how are you guys liking it? And to answer your question Guest, yes it is based off of Teen Wolf. But it's just going to be a little different from it. So people who watch Teen Wolf you may recognize some scenes but it will mostly be my own thing. I will add my own little elements. Okay enough babbling. On to the story!**

* * *

Chase woke up from that bizarre dream he had and checked the time. It was 6:30 AM. Chase woke up and he got himself ready. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He winced a little and lifted his shirt up. He saw a big bandage at his side to where he was bitten. He took off his shirt and put on a black one. Instead of gelling his hair like he always does, he spiked it up. He smiles. He puts on a pair of black jeans and gray sneakers. He puts on a big black denim jacket and rolls up his sleeves to his elbows. He gets his glasses. It was blurry. Why couldn't he see? He took them off and put them on his desk. He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. His family saw him and their mouths dropped.

"Morning my peeps." Chase walks and spins to the cabinet. He gets a bowl and pours cereal into it. He then goes to the fridge and pours milk. He gets a spoon and sits down at the table and eats. While he's eating, he looks at his family and their mouths are still dropped.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chase asks. He feels his face. His brother Marcus, snapped out of it and joined him.

"Chase. Why are you dressed like that?" Chase was confused.

"Dressed like what?" Marcus points at his outfit and Chase just shrugged.

"I wanted to try something different you know?" His mother and father were still shocked.

"But where are your glasses?" He kept eating and looked at his family.

"They're on my desk. It was really blurry." He finishes his cereal and puts his bowl in the sink. He grabs his backpack.

"Well see ya guys." He does finger guns and leaves the house. His family just stood there not knowing what to say. All that popped into their head was: What's going on with Chase?

* * *

Chase was walking on the sidewalk waiting for Adam. He got a call and it was Adam.

"Adam. Where are you?" He can hear Adam on the other end and he sounds mad.

"Chase listen. I have to stop by the gas station so I can pick my mom up some food. Which I don't understand why she can't do it herself!" Adam basically yelled over the phone. Chase winced and pulled his face away from the phone for a minutes.

"I'm sorry Chase but you're going to have to walk to school." Is he serious? He can't walk! He'll be late!

"I'll be late if I walk." Adam sighs on the phone.

"Try to run." Chase laughed and then he talked to Adam again.

"You've seen me run right? I am so slow!" Adam lets out a frustrated groan.

"Just do it! I have to go! I'm sorry!" He hangs up and Chase looks at his phone in disbelief. Really? Okay. He checks the time on his phone and it's now 7:00. School officially starts at 7:30. So Chase needs to hurry. Chase sighs and runs. He can't run for shit! He runs so slow and so funny that people make fun of him for it! As he's running, he starts getting faster.

"Whoa…" He's running so fast, it's almost like he's flying. He gets to school in 5 minutes. He then stops and is out of breath. What the hell just happened? How did he run so fast? He's never ran that fast before! That feeling he had… was nothing he ever felt before. He fixes his hair and he goes in. Something was wrong. Everyone was looking at him. Does he have something on him? He shrugs and goes to his locker. He gets his book and he hears a voice.

"Chase?" He sees Bree. He hugs her and lets go.

"Hey. I missed you. How are you?" She is looking at Chase differently. Chase noticed that the whole hallway was looking at him. Girls were swooning and having dreamy looks on their faces. Guys were shocked at how he looked.

"Bree?" She looks at him and he leans in and whispers.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I mean do I have something on me people?!" He turned and faced everyone. He looked at his clothes and was looking if he had anything on it.

"Chase. It's because yesterday you were in the hospital and now you look like nothing happened." He understands now.

"I'm okay everyone. Really. Thanks for your concern." All of them nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad Chase. But it's your outfit. That's not like you." Chase sighs.

"I just wanted to try something new okay? Can you-" He stops and sniffs.

"What? What's wrong?" Chase keeps sniffing and then he smiles.

"Adam's here! And there's bacon in the cafeteria!" Chase runs around in a circle like he's a happy dog. Bree looks at him and is shocked at what is going on. Adam comes and sees him.

"Sorry i'm late I-" He sees Chase's clothes, hair, and Chase running in a circle.

"What's wrong with Chase?" Chase stops running and zooms to the cafeteria. He was about to get a tray when the bell rings.

"Man!" Chase growls. It was a growl like he was angry. It was a growl that an animal would make when it was angered. Adam and Bree gulped.

"Now I have to wait until lunch!" Chase shrugs and goes to class.

"He's different Adam." Bree said. Adam looks at her.

"Bree. He was attacked by an animal. So he's probably going to be different. He's going through a lot." Bree nods.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe he's different in a good way. He will always be our best friend." Adam nodded. They head to class.

* * *

Chase is sitting in class. Adam sits next to him and Bree sits behind him. They both wave at him. Chase smiles. He feels the love from his friends. Honestly they are so great.

"Okay class. Please open your textbooks to page 304 and read paragraphs 1-5." As Chase begun to open his textbook, he hears a loud ringing. He winces. He looks around and everyone is reading. He puts his finger in his ear. Did he hear right?

"Mom. 5 calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Chase looks around and he sees a girl he's never seen before, outside on her phone and looking through her bag.

"Everything except a pen. Oh my gosh I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay gotta go love you." She stands up and Chase is staring at her. He can still hear her conversation through the wall. The class door opens.

"Class this is our new student, Lydia Martin."( **A/N: See what I did there? Ha.)** Chase sees her clearly. She has red hair. Adam sees her too and he's staring. Lydia walks to an empty desk which was next to Chase on the other side. He hands her a pen.

"Thanks." She smiles. Bree sees this and she gets upset. The bell rings, and Chase goes to his locker.

"Did you see the new girl? She's hot!" Adam said. Chase just snorts playfully. Chase sees her at her locker and she smiles at him. Bree quickly put her hand in Chase's and she waves at her. Lydia awkwardly looks away. Chase looks down and smiles at Bree. She smiles back.

"That jacket is so pretty. Where'd you get it?" The most popular girl in school. Morgan Adams.

"Oh. My mom was a seamstress back in Ohio." Morgan pointes at her.

"You are my new best friend." She laughs. Chase sees who walks next to her and kisses her. Trent.

"Hey babe." He says. Morgan kisses him and then turns back to Lydia.

"So this Friday. There's a party." Chase was leaning against his locker and was listening in.

"A party?" Chase still didn't really know how he can hear things but he kinda likes it.

"Yeah. It's after the game." Lydia looks at them.

"What game?" Trent looks like he's proud.

"Football game. We've won 3 years in a row." Morgan strokes his hair.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia looks at Chase and she smiles.

"Let's go." Morgan grabs Lydia's hand and pulls her away. Bree goes in front of Chase.

"Hey. You okay?" He nods. He thought of something.

"I want to try out for the football team." Adam and Bree look at him like he's crazy.

"Chase. Have you seen those guys? They're huge;. Besides you told me you hate football." Chase didn't know why but he felt so much more confident.

"I just want to try. I know i'm not really good."

"Not good? Chase you can't throw or catch and you get scared when someone tackles you." Adam says.

"Okay. That was rude. But guys please. Be there to support me." They sigh and nod.

"You know we will. But you still have to take it easy. Your stitches remember?" He nods. He then goes to the locker room and sees the coach.

"Chase Davenport. I never thought i'd see you in here." Chase chuckles.

"I would like to try out for the football team." He laughs but then he stops.

"Okay. What made you want that?" Chase sighs.

"Because I want to prove to people that I can be like them. I've been bullied all my life because I never liked sports or anything. I want to try. So please?" The coach looked at him and sighed.

"Lucky for you I have a spot open. Our wide receiver got paralyzed and can't play. If you are good, that position is yours." Chase jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much coach!" He gets changed. **(A/N: I don't know anything about football so I don't know about positions or anything.** )

"Good luck out there." Chase nods and goes out. Chase sits on the bench and puts on his pads. He sees Adam and Bree and they cheer him on. He sees Lydia and he waves at her.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." He hears a voice and it belongs to Trent. He gets up.

"So. You think just because you get attacked makes you so special that you can join our team?" Chase looks at him and crosses his arms.

"I've seen you play Davenport. You suck and you're a nerd." Chase gets angry.

"Well. Whatever happens, I want to wish you good luck." Trent scoffs.

"I don't need luck. I'm the captain. I win it all the time." He then pats Chase's cheek and Chase looks at his back and gets an angry look. He turns around and sees Adam and Bree cheering for him. A guy is behind them and he has a hoodie on his face and is wearing all black. He's seen that guy before. Chase sighs and puts on his helmet. Here goes nothing.

"You can do it Chase!" Bree is shouting. Lydia leans over and talks to Morgan.

"Who is that?" Lydia asks. Morgan snorts and laughs.

"Him? He's the school nerd. He's so stupid into thinking that he's actually good." Chase hears this and gets angry. Why is everyone so hard on him?

"Really? He doesn't seem like he's a nerd. He's actually pretty cute. Does he have a girlfriend?" Morgan shrugs.

"I don't know. I really don't care." Chase gets in position and bends down.

"He's so not making the team." He hears Trent say. The ball gets handed to him. All of a sudden he runs like he's flying and he tackles other players. They're wincing in pain. Chase then throws the ball and it scores a touchdown.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Lydia says while smiling.

"Yeah. Very good." Morgan says, impressed. Chase kept getting touchdown after touchdown.

"Whoa. When did Chase get so good?" Bree asks. Adam shrugs.

"Whoo!" Morgan cheers for Chase. Chase smiles at her and she blushes. Trent looks at her and she sort of gives him a look. He glares at Chase. Everyone on the team is cheering Chase on. The coach comes to him.

"Davenport! That was amazing! But the first official tryout is tomorrow. So can you be ready?" Chase nods. Coach smiles.

"Alright. Well go get changed and i'll see you tomorrow." Chase nods and leaves. He gets his clothes back on and he sees himself. How did he do that? He was always so bad at sports. How the hell did he make like 5 touchdowns? Something's going on. He leaves the school and is walking home. As he's walking, he sees the same guy he saw earlier at the game.

"Hey!" As soon as he yelled, the guy ran. Chase ran after him and then he caught up with him.

"Who are you?! Why are you following me?!" The guy stopped running and pulled his hoodie down.

"I'm the guy who know what's going on in this town." Chase was confused. The guy turned around and Chase saw his face.

"Dylan Jacobs? What are you doing here?" Dylan Jacobs was the school loner. He liked to wear a lot of black and he had his hoodie up in his face.

"I'm here because you need to be careful tomorrow night" Chase looked at him.

"Why? What's tomorrow night?" Dylan looked around and then got closer to him.  
"The full moon. If you're not careful, you can hurt somebody." Okay now he was just talking crazy.

"Okay. Why would I hurt somebody?" Dylan always talked about the crazy stuff that he thinks is going on in Mission Creek.

"Because you're transforming." Chase seriously is about to start laughing.

"Transforming into what?" Dylan sighs and he looks serious.

"A werewolf." Chase bursts out laughing.

"Yeah okay. Sure. Next you're going to tell me you're a vampire!" Dylan looks at him with crossed arms.  
"I know it sounds crazy. But-" Chase cuts him off.

"No it doesn't sound crazy. It is crazy!" Chase scoffs and starts to walk away.  
"Chase! You need to listen to me! If you're not prepared, someone can get hurt!"

"You talk crazy shit! Bye Jacobs!" Chase leaves and is back home. When he gets in, his family is waiting for him.

"Hey. How's everyone?" His mother walks up to him.  
"Chase. We got a call from the school, that you're trying out for the football team?" Chase nods. His dad comes up to him and grabs his face.

"My son i'm so proud of you! You're finally taking up a sport!" Chase chuckles.

"Dad. Can you please stop grabbing my cheeks? It's hurting." He lifts his hands up.

"So. Are you on the team?" Chase nods.

"Not yet. The coach wanted to see what I can do. Official tryouts are tomorrow." Marcus comes downstairs.

"Hey. What's going on?" They all look at Marcus and they squeal.

"Chase is trying out for the football team." Marcus laughs and then Donald and Ellen give him a look.

"Oh. You're serious." Chase smirks.

"It's okay. I couldn't believe it myself." He then starts moving around.

"Hey. I'm gonna go and change the bandage." Everyone nods.

"Be careful with it!" Ellen says. He nods and heads upstairs.

* * *

Chase goes upstairs to the bathroom. He lifts his shirt up and takes off the bandage. The bite marks was completely gone.

"What the-?" It looked like he didn't even get bitten at all. He then feels the side where he got bit. No scars, no blood. Nothing. That's impossible. The bite happened like 2 days ago. He should still have it. He pulls his shirt down and goes downstairs. He is so confused right now. How did the bite mark heal so fast? This shouldn't be happening.

"How's your wound?" Chase is still confused about it.

"It's good. Looks like it's healing." He sits down at the dinner table. They feed him a vegetarian dish. But they are eating steak. Chase is drooling.

"Chase. You're drooling." Marcus said. Chase looks at him.

"I don't drool." He wipes his mouth and he's still looking at the steak like a dog would when he sees food. He turns his head and he's licking his lips like he's hungry.

"So. Marcus how is it going at school?" Marcus looks uncomfortable.

"I haven't really been getting good grades." They look at him.

"Why not?" Donald asks. Marcus sighs and puts his fork down.

"I've been having trouble focusing. I'm sorry for not telling you." Both of them look at him.

"Why aren't you focusing?" Marcus sighs.  
"There's this girl…" Donald and Ellen sigh.

"Son. You need to focus on your work okay? This is no time for romance." Marcus scoffs and gets up.

"You're kidding right? Chase gets good grades. He has bestfriends and his girl best friend likes him! Why does he always get special attention?!" They weren't expecting that from him.

"Marcus. That is not true! We love both of you equally." Marcus scoffs.

"Yeah. You don't think it's weird that Chase is trying out for football when he doesn't even like sports?" They all look at Chase. He's still looking at the meat.

"He's not wearing his glasses. You think that i'm not good?" Marcus leaves and goes to his room.

"Honey! We never said that!" Donald and Ellen leave. Chase snaps out of it and looks at where they went. Chase then eats the steak and brings it to his room. When did he start liking meat? Who cares? This is good! He's eating like he's so hungry.

"Something's happening to me." Chase says. He finishes the steak. It's weird. He can see, hear, and smell things so much better. When did this happen? He sighs and goes to bed. Hopefully he will figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

 _Chase is running through the woods. He then gets to a cliff where he can see all of Mission creek. He sighs and smiles. He turns around and an older woman comes to him._

 _"Chase. We're finally together." Chase smiles. He holds her hands and he feels like he's at home. He feels like he belongs._

 _"But you need to watch out. For him!" All of a sudden, it turns dark. The woman disappears. He turns around and looks all over. He hears growling and turns around. Red eyes are looking at him. Chase is terrified, but also feels like he knows who this is._

 _"Chase. You're mine!" Chase falls down and he looks at him really scared. The wolf turns into a man. But Chase can't see who it is._

 _"You're family. You belong to me." Chase looks at him. He doesn't know what's going on. But he faces away from the man._

* * *

Chase wakes up and is dripping in sweat. What just happened? He thought. What was that dream? It felt so real. Who were those people? And why did he feel like he knows them?

"Gosh. Why did I have that dream?" He gets up and gets ready for school. He brushes his teeth and puts on deodorant. He puts on a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket on. He wears black jeans with black combat boots. He sprays cologne on and he messes up his hair a little. He gets his backpack and heads downstairs.

"Morning." He eats some cereal and puts it in the sink.

"Well got to go. Football tryouts today. Bye!" He runs to school again and he needs to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Chase. Looking good." Everyone is saying. Lydia comes up to him.

"Hey." She says. He smiles at her.

"Hey Lydia. How are you?" She blushes a little.

"I'm good. Chase right?" He nods. She chuckles and puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well. You were really good yesterday. You sure seem to know a lot about football." He shrugs.

"Not really. I mean i'm not really good at the sport." She scoffs.

"Are you kidding? Chase what you did was awesome!" Bree comes up to him.

"Hey. What's going on?" Bree sees Chase and Lydia and gets jealous.

"Nothing. We were just talking about how amazing Chase was yesterday." Bree looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah well. He's very special." Lydia smiles.

"Lydia. This is Bree. My best friend." Bree smiles and shakes her hand.

"So. How long have you two known each other?" Chase looks at Bree and she blushes.

"Our whole lives basically. Pretty much since the day we were born." Lydia smiles.

"That's so nice! Bree you are so pretty" Bree smiles and holds Chase's hand.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." Lydia sees them and asks a question.

"Are you guys together?" They booth look at each other blushing.

"Well. Not yet. But we will soon." Chase said. Bree looks shocked.

"Wait. What do you mean?" She turns to Chase. He puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bree Watson. Will you go out with me?" She nods.

"Yes!" They hug and she closes her eyes. Lydia is a little sad, but she's very happy for them.

"That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you guys!" They look at her.

"So are you going to the party?" Lydia nods.

"Yeah. You guys going?" Bree and Chase nod.

"Great! Well i'll see you guys there!" Lydia waves at them and leaves.

"I've had a huge crush on you since I knew what a crush was." Bree said. Chase smiles.

"Same here." They hold hands and walk to class together.

"I thought you liked Lydia. So I got jealous." Chase stops and continues holding her hand.

"I'll admit. I did like Lydia. But seeing you, I realized that I like you even more." She smiles and blushes. They kiss and they felt sparks everywhere.

"That was nice." Bree said. Chase is smiling like crazy. They continue to walk to class together. He's so happy. But at the same time, he feels like something is going to happen tonight. What if Dylan is right? What if someone will get hurt? Dylan speaks nonsense and craziness. But he does believe that something weird or bad will happen tonight. He just doesn't want to be the cause of it. Hopefully he can still figure out what's wrong with him along the way.

* * *

 **Wow! That was really long! Did you guys like it? I told you it's going to have some scenes from Teen Wolf. I just added a little stuff in there. Yeah. So Lydia in here is technically Allison, and Morgan is technically Lydia. Does that make sense? Oh don't worry. Stuff is definitely different from Teen Wolf. All you got to ask now is: Who's the banshee? Who's the hunter? Most importantly, who's going to be the one who has a hunter for a dad? Will they hunt Chase? I've already got it planned. I really hoped you liked it and sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long. Anyways hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Also thanks for being so patient as well. You guys really are the best. Okay well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Been a while huh? Sorry for that. I really like this story so i'm going to try and do it for as long as I can. But yeah here's chapter 3!**

* * *

After Chase and Bree got together, everything was looking good for Chase. It was Friday. It was the day of the party. What he didn't know was that it was a full moon. Dylan Jacobs always knows. He may not get affected anymore, but Chase is new to it. He has tried to warn Chase, but he doesn't believe him. He knows that Chase is special. Not just any normal creature, but he's different from everyone else. He suspects he's the only one who can fully transform. Dylan has kept an eye on Chase to make sure that he is okay. He's noticed the change in him. He saw how he was before he got bit. Everything is different about him. People are wondering why he is acting like that. Dylan has seen it so many times. Whenever someone changes, he knows. That's why he keeps an eye on Chase. To make sure that he can try and protect him from the threat. Him. The main predator. It's after Chase. He doesn't know why. But he will figure it out.

* * *

Chase is walking to school with his arm around Bree.

"I'm so glad we're together." Bree said. Chase chuckles and he brings her closer. They both walk in and everyone looks at them. Girls are pissed off, and guys are giving him a thumbs up.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Chase asked. Bree shrugged.

"Maybe because we're finally together?" Chase smiled and kissed her. Bree was blushing so hard.

"I had a crush on you since I knew what a crush was." Bree said. Chase smiled and opened his locker.

"Well. It was the same with me too." Bree blushes. Chase gets his books out of his locker.

"I'm glad we have classes together." Chase smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Me too." As Chase continues to get his books out, Trent comes up to him.

"Hey Davenport!" Chase turns around and sees him.

"Yes Trent?" Trent pushes him against the lockers.

"I'm surprised a nerd like you can get a girlfriend. Especially if she looks like Bree." Bree was very offended.

"Hey! Chase is way better than you. Any girl would be lucky to have him!" Trent then notices a lot of girls are swooning.

"Oh ladies. Come on. You know i'm taken." Chase rolls his eyes and closes his locker.

"We're not even looking at you Trent!" One girl said. They went up to Chase.

"Hey. Can I help you girls with something?" They laughed.

"Oh Chase. You're so funny." Chase was very confused. Bree was finding this amusing.

"I didn't say anything funny. You girls need your homework done?" Bree had her arms crossed and then sighed.

"Okay girls. He's taken." They all groan and glare at Bree.

"We'll be back later Chasey." They blow him a kiss. Chase lifted his eyebrows.

"Thanks Bree. You saved me." Bree giggles and kisses him. Chase smiles.

"Come on. Let's go to class." They hold hands and walk to class together. Trent was standing there, shocked.

"How is this possible? How did girls start liking him? When did he get all this attention?" Trent was asking questions out loud. He was never going to get any answers.

* * *

After class, Bree and Chase are by their lockers.

"So. The party tonight. You excited?" Bree asks.

"Parties aren't really my thing. But you'll be there so yeah." Bree started to blush.

"Damn, Davenport. So cheesy." Chase playfully rolls his eyes and kisses her.

"Well. I have football tryouts again today. Will you be there?" Bree smiles.

"I wouldn't miss it." Bree kisses his cheek and leaves. Chase has his locker open and it was slammed closed.

"Alright Davenport. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice." He looked up and Trent was there.

"What?" Chase was very confused.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Trent raised his eyebrows. Chase was still confused.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Trent scoffs.

"Now listen Davenport. You're going to tell me what it is and who you're buying from. Because there's no way in hell you're kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Oh. Chase understood now.

"Oh. You mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Chase asked. Half joking, half serious.

"What the hell is going on with you Davenport?!" Chase had no idea what he meant.

"I don't know! I can suddenly see without my glasses, I don't need my inhaler, and I just got a girlfriend and i'm pretty sure i'm out of my freaking mind!" Chase sighed. That felt good to get off his chest.

"You think you're funny don't you, Davenport? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Trent slams the locker and leaves. Why does he think Chase is hiding something?

* * *

Being on the field was worse. Trent was always looking at Chase. Almost like he's waiting for something to happen.

"...don't get it…" Chase was on his way to the field, when he heard voices.

"...a nerd. There's no way he can be that good. I've seen him throw and kick." Chase then realized that was Trent talking. And he was talking about him.

"I believe he's on something. He can't play for shit. He's a nerd and he always will be a nerd." Hearing this made Chase upset. It's not his fault. He sighs and puts his helmet on. He wants to show them that he's not the same guy he was before. He gets in position. Someone throws him the ball and he catches it. He was about to go to the homeplate( **A/N: Is that what it's called? Where the touchdown thing is? I don't know, sorry football fans!** ), when he gets tackled by Trent.

"Oops. Sorry Davenport." Chase growls and gets up. They both have their hand on the ball and Trent glares at him. Chase looks a bit nervous and the ball is hiked. Chase grabs it and runs really fast. Other players tried to tackle him, but he dodged them and continued running. He ran so fast, that Trent didn't even have time to react and he was still knelt down in the hike position. He gets up and tries to go after Chase. Chase is dodging players left to right, he jumps and rolls and then throws a touchdown.

"Whoo!" Bree yells. Chase didn't have time to process what happened until everyone came and highfived him. Trent took off his helmet and sighed and glared at Chase.

"Davenport! Get over here!" Crap. Chase was in trouble. Did he make the team?

"Is something wrong coach?" The coach scoffs.

'Yeah. This isn't a gymnastics team it's football! What the hell was that?!" The coach didn't sound too happy.  
"I-I don't know. I was just trying to score a touchdown." The coach was staring him down.

"Yeah. Well you scored a touchdown. And guess what… You made the team. You're on it." He smiles and pats Chase's shoulder. Everyone cheered for him. Bree winked at him. No one noticed that Dylan Jacobs was there and saw everything. He knows it. It is him. Chase Davenport. The former asthma kid. And a special someone.

* * *

Chase comes home and his parents,girlfriend,brother, and Adam was there.

"Congratulations Chase!" Everyone hugged him. Chase was shocked.  
"Wow. Thanks. But I just made the team. How did you guys find out?" Bree puts her hand up.

"I told them. You were awesome out there." Chase chuckles.

"Thanks Bree." He kisses her on the cheek and she giggles.

"We're so proud of you Chase. We can't wait to come to your game soon." Chase smiled. It felt good to have attention on him and something different. He was always known as 'the nerd' or 'smart guy'. He didn't have a problem with it, but it bothered him from time to time.

"Thanks mom. The support from you guys, means a lot." Marcus was the only one who was silent. He was happy for Chase, sure. But he felt like something was going on with him.

"Hey congrats bro. You're not nearly as good as me, but it's cool." Adam says. Chase playfully rolls his eyes. Adam wasn't on the football team, but he is on the soccer team.

"Whatever Adam." He playfully says. Marcus comes up to him.

"Hey Chase. Congrats. I don't remember you being that good." Everyone looks at Marcus.

"It's okay. And yeah, me neither. I just felt this rush of adrenaline and boom! I was good all of a sudden." Marcus wasn't buying it, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey. How come you can see without your glasses? And you don't need your inhaler?" Everyone is glaring at Marcus. Chase didn't mind. He just shrugged.

"Beats me. Dude i'm starving! Let's eat!" Chase goes to the kitchen and Marcus looks at him. He is kind of suspicious but everyone follows him.

"Well. We have a special dinner for you Chase!" Chase sits down and rubs his hands.

"Is it steak? Or pork? Meat?" Everyone looked at Chase but then smiled again.

"No silly. It's a Vegan Cheeseburger!" That was Chase's favorite. Keynote. Was.

"Oh. Wow! Thanks guys!" Everyone else had regular burgers. When Chase ate it, it wasn't as good as it was. But he didn't want to be rude, so he ate it.

"Is it good Chase?' Chase smiled and nodded.

"Very good." Chase was looking at everyone else's burgers. They had made a whole lot.

"We're so proud of you Chase." Chase smiles. It felt good to know that his family and friends are proud of him for something other than being smart.

"Thanks everybody. It means the world to me." Bree put another burger down for Adam and Chase was staring at it.

"You don't like your vegan burger Chase?" His mom asked.

"No. I love it." He picks it up and eats it. It wasn't as good as it was before.

"Mmm. Yummy." Everyone smiles. But Chase really didn't like it. In fact, he didn't like any of the meals he used to eat. He kept staring at the burgers.

"Well. I'm gonna crash. I'm full and tired." Marcus says and he goes to his room.

"Yeah. We should probably go to. Thanks for dinner Mrs. Davenport." Ellen smiles at Bree.

"Bree, sweetie. I've told you and Adam to call me Ellen" Bree giggles.

"Right. Thanks again Ellen" She hugs her and goes to Chase.

"Congrats again player." She winks and kisses him. He kisses back.

"Thanks. But hearing that makes me sound like I am seeing other girls." Bree looks at him.

"You're right. How's… cutie?" Chase smiles and brings her closer.

"Even better." Bree giggles and kisses him again. Her phone rings.

"Oh crap. My mom needs me home. But I'll be there at the party tonight." Chase nods. Bree kisses his cheek and leaves. While everyone was upstairs, he quickly ate all the burgers that were leftover. He didn't know why he suddenly liked it, but he did. What he didn't know was, Marcus saw the whole thing and is shocked. Marcus goes back to his room. Chase sighs and goes upstairs. He starts to get ready. This is his first date with Bree. He's really nervous.

"Mom!" His mom was in his room after he gets out of the shower. He's wearing a towel around his waist.

"Is this a party or a date?" Chase looked down and blushed a bit.

"Maybe both. I mean we just started going out." Ellen crosses her arms.

"Okay. Well be careful you two okay?" Chase nods. Ellen then leaves and Chase gets changed. He's wearing a black denim jacket, with a red shirt and blue jeans with combat boots. He has his hair spiked up and then he sees himself in the mirror.

"You look good Chase. Where are your glasses?" His father asked. Chase just said nonchalantly

"I don't need them I can see fine." His father looked at him. Like he was trying to see something.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chase didn't see his father being all suspicious.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm going to pick up Bree." His mom comes down and hands him the car keys.

"Here you go." Chase grabs them and smiles.

"Thank you." His father had his arms crossed and was still looking at him.

"Remember. A lot of things can go down tonight. So just make sure you're home safely." Chase was confused but he nodded.

"Okay." Chase left the house. Donald knew something wasn't right. His son always needed his glasses. No. That's done with. He left it behind a long time ago. That was in the past, this is him now. His father is thinking that he's going through a phase. That's all that is.

* * *

Chase pulls the car up to Bree's house and waits for her. She comes out and she's wearing a nice jacket with a blouse that goes up to her chest. She is also wearing blue jeans. Bree smiles and goes in the car.

"Your mom let you use the car?" She giggles. Chase nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Chase drives them to the party. They pull up and hold hands.

"Hey guys!" He sees Lydia there.

"Hey Lydia. How are you liking Mission Creek?" She's dancing and having fun but answers.

"It's great! And i'm drunk!" Bree and Chase chuckle and they walk away. They start dancing and Chase looks over. He sees Morgan and Trent making out. Morgan is looking at him like she wants him. Chase turns back to Bree.

"Are you having fun?" Bree asked. Chase nods. He notices a figure. Dylan Jacobs is standing there watching him. Chase got annoyed and just ignored him.

"Are you okay?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah sorry. Just zoned off for a second." Bree smiled and put their foreheads against each other. Chase suddenly started to feel something.

"Whoa Chase. What's wrong?" Chase squinted and his head started to hurt.

"I-I don't know. My head is hurting." They stop and Bree helps Chase sit down.

"It's okay if you need to go home." Chase looks up and sees Bree concerned.

"I think i'm-" He groans and clutches his head.

"Seriously Chase go. I'll be okay. I'll ask Adam or Lydia to give me a ride." Chase nods and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He then leaves and his head is pounding. He gets in the car and drives off. Bree hopes that Chase is going to be okay.

* * *

Chase hurries into the house and goes to his room. He turns on the light and slides down. The window is open and the moon is on him. He turns the shower on and he takes his shirt and jacket off. He sits underneath the shower.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" He asked himself. His head was hurting again and he shut his eyes and put his hands on his face. He looked at his hands and he sees claws coming from it. He got confused and looks in the mirror. He sees he has yellow eyes and long fangs. He was so scared and confused. Then a knock on his bedroom door snapped him out of it.

"Chase? One of your friends are here!" Who would see him at this hour? Bree said she was getting a ride from Adam. So it couldn't be one of them.

"Who is it?" Chase was on the other side of his door. He was still in so much pain and had his head against the door.

"Someone named Dylan Jacobs." What the hell is he doing here right now?

"Go away!" Dylan tries to come in.

"Chase! You need to listen to me! You're changing!" Chase was still trying to stop this headache. He quickly let his grip on the door lose and Dylan came in.  
"Get away from me!" Dylan was coming to him.

"Chase. You need to control it!" Chase was getting angry and pushes him against the wall.

"Why should I listen to you?! You're just going to say crazy shit!" Chase starts to fall on the floor. He was looking at his hands.

"I'm not making this up Chase!" Chase's ears were getting longer and he had hair on his face and arms.

"W-What's happening to me?" Dylan kneels down beside him and looks at him.

"You're a werewolf. I'm not making this up Chase. You were bitten and got turned into a werewolf." Chase was having a hard time. He was a werewolf? But they don't exist.

"T-That's impossible!" He noticed that even more that his legs were transforming too.

"It's not. I'm one. Or was. But you are" Chase starts to howl and fully transforms.

"No. That's impossible." Chase was an actual wolf right now. Dylan was so confused.

"No Beta can transform into a wolf." Chase just sits on the floor and stays there. Then he starts to run.

"No! Chase get back here! Damn it!" Dylan runs after him and sees that he is in the woods. He sees light.

"Shit!" He then hides and then sees that Chase isn't hiding.

"Chase! Get over here!" But it seems like Chase wasn't listening. And the moment he was about to come over, he was shot in the leg. He whimpers and Dylan sees the hunters. The guy was clear as day. He had spiky hair and a green jacket and a crossbow.

"Take it." He had to do something. He couldn't let Chase die. He can't howl or anything anymore. But he pulls out his phone and plays a recording of growling.

"There's another one!" While they weren't looking, Dylan grabs Chase and leads him away. Chase starts to turn human again.

"Who were they?" He was surprised he can remember everything.

"They were hunters. They have been hunting werewolves for centuries." Chase sees his leg and winces.

"It'll heal." Chase then starts to laugh humorlessly.

"You realize this is insane right?" Dylan sits next to him and nods.

"Yeah. I used to be one. I mean I can still hear and smell but my ability to transform disappeared." Chase looks at him. Dylan is still shocked because he can fully transform as a beta. No beta can do that.

"What happened?" Chase asked. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"I'll tell you another time. Let's get you home." He helps Chase stand up.

They were able to get Chase back in his room and he sits on his be.

"So how do I control this?" Chase asks. Dylan looks at him.

"Try not to let your pulse rise. And try not to get angry. That can trigger it." Chase sighs and puts his head down.

"I'm guessing I can't tell anyone?" Dylan sits next to him.

"Of course not. If people found out, they could hurt you or try to kill you. You saw the hunters right?" Chase nods. He can barely make out the person, but all he saw was that he had spiky hair.

"Then you need to be extremely cautious. Because you may never know who you can trust." Dylan hands him a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. If you have any questions, let me know." Chase nods. Dylan leaves. Chase puts his head in his hands and thinks about everything that happened. How was he supposed to deal with the fact he's a werewolf and can't tell his best friend and girlfriend?

* * *

 _Chase was once again running. But this time, he knows what he is and he feels so free. The sensation of feeling free, is awesome. He stops and breathes. He goes back to normal and the wolves next to him do too. Their faces are blurred. But one is an older woman, and the other a teenager who looks like his age. The older woman comes up to him._

 _"You're finally back. You have learned what you are." Chase was confused but nodded._

 _"Will I be able to see your face?" The older woman chuckled._

 _"Soon. But you need to stop him." Stop who? Before he had a chance to ask, claws came and killed the older woman._

 _"No!" He had no idea what she looked like or who she was, but she felt so familiar. The teenager comes up to him and holds his hands._

 _"Chase. You need to help us. We're destined for all three of us to be together. But maybe you and I can too. Only you can stop him." Before she could say anything else, she was lifted from the ground and stabbed her._

 _"No!" Chase was then sobbing and weeping over the two bodies who he didn't know what they looked like, but felt like he knew them. Next thing he knew, the thing came for him to._

 _"You're finally mine. You always will be! They had no right to take you from me!" Chase was confused. The creature didn't let him see his face, but Chase saw his eyes. They were red._

 _"Who are you?" The creature smiles gently and strokes his hair._

 _"You'll find out soon. My creation." Creation? What did that mean?_

 _"You're already powerful. You can be even more powerful!" More powerful? What does that even mean?_

* * *

Beep Beep Beep!

Chase shoots out of bed and he looks around. He was back in his room. Another dream. But this time it felt so real. He turns his alarm off and sighs.

"Why am I having these dreams?" He was very confused about it. Why did everyone feel so familiar? And what did that girl mean when she said that they were supposed to be together? Whatever he's dreaming about, he needs to figure it out. Because they are scaring him. He already found out he's a werewolf, but these dreams too? His phone beeps.

 _Hey. Do you feel better?_

The message came from Bree.

 **Yeah. Getting dressed now. Be there soon.**

He puts on a blue denim jacket, with a green shirt and black jeans with black combat boots. He goes in the bathroom and looks at himself.

"Why did it feel like I knew those people? Why do they feel so familiar?" He asked himself. He hopes he can control being a werewolf. Or else Mission Creek is going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

 **Holy shit! I didn't expect for it to be so long! So who do you think those people are? Why is the creature with the red eyes after him? How is he able to shift to a wolf? His father and brother are suspicious. Do you think they know what he is? Or are they going they going to let him be? What is Donald talking about when he said'left it behind a long time ago'? All will be revealed soon! Also, Leo is obviously going to be in here. How do you want me to include him? The dialogue between Trent and Chase at the lockers about the juice is obviously from Teen Wolf. That scene was so funny I had to include it in here. More Adam,Bree,Chase friendship in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing! Hope you guys liked it! Bye!**


End file.
